1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, an electrical connector and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an electrical connector and a manufacturing method thereof which have a high assembly yield rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an USB 2.0 electrical connector, which is a common product in the market, has four terminals arranged in a row. Since a width of the USB 2.0 electrical connector is approximately close to the width of a finger, and each of the terminal has a specific width and a specific structural strength, the terminal, when is installed into the insulative base, may be easily pushed into the insulative base by an operator to complete the installation, and thereafter the operator can determine whether the terminal has been properly installing on the insulative base only by visual determination.
With the advance of technology, the size of an electrical connector becomes smaller, and the number of the terminals increases as the transmission standard is improved. Taking an USB C-type electrical connector as an example of a new electrical connector standard, we can find that its entire size is smaller than that of an USB 2.0 connector, and each USB C-type electrical connector has two rows of terminals in which each row has 12 terminals. In other words, this kind of connector is with a smaller space of the insulative base but it requires installing a larger number of terminals within the space. Furthermore, since the insulative base of the electrical connector has holes corresponding to the terminals, the increase of the number of the terminals, the decrease the structural strength of the insulative base becomes. Moreover, since the width of the USB 2.0 electrical connectors becomes narrower, the structural strength of the insulative base becomes weaker. For such electrical connectors, the terminal may skewed when being installed into the insulative base while various pushing forces is applied by different operators to thus cause the terminals not being able to be correctly installed into the insulative base. Moreover, because the width of the terminal is too small and the number of the terminal is quite large, it is difficult for the operator to visually determine whether the terminals are correctly installed into the insulative base. Therefore, the installation for such connectors usually has a higher defective rate.